


Consequences

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sparklings, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd courted and chanced death many times before, and had always come back. If his luck were to run out the next time he chanced deactivation it would be on a battlefield. Not on an operation table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

It wasn’t odd for the familiar roars of the Deception warlord to echo around the  _Nemesis_ on any given day.  Megatron was highly temperamental, and after millennia of being around him you wouldn’t blink twice at the sounds of his yells.

What was odd, however, was the sight of Knockout and Breakdown running down the main corridor of the Decepticon warship with widened red optics, the Decepticon medic shouting, “Take cover!”

The other odd thing was what sounded like Megatron ripping the ship apart.

A curious Vehicon peered into the open doorway of the medical bay, and quickly had his helm crushed in by a flying berth.

Dreadwing walked over to the Decepticon medic and the medic’s mate and drew Knockout close to him, snarling and hissing, “Speak up, Knockout. What did you do that has aggravated our leader?”

The red sports car trembled in the Seeker’s grip. “It’s not what I _did_ , per say. It would be more what I _discovered_ that has sent Megatron into such a rage.”

“And, pray tell, what was it that you discovered?”

This time it was Breakdown that spoke. He tapped his digits together hesitantly before answering for his bondmate. “Knockout found two foreign spark frequencies within Megatron’s frame.”

A gravid silence fell over the three mechs as Dreadwing struggled to comprehend what had just been said.

“You mean-”

“Our dear Megatron is sparked,” Knockout answered before the blue seeker could finish his question. “With _twins._ ”

.-.-.

There was nothing left to destroy.

The medical berths had been ripped from their bolts. All of Knockout’s medical tools had been smashed, broken, dented in, flung to the walls where they impaled the metal. There were many dents in the walls as well.

A broken and defeated-looking Megatron sat in the middle of the wreckage he’d done by his own hand, his red optics staring into the distance. He’d gone in to see Knockout only twenty Earth minutes before his rampage, allowing his usual demeanor to fall and asking the medic to find the source of the strange flutterings he’d been feeling in his abdominal area. The silver mech had no idea what he had expected the Decepticon medic to find, but he most certainly did not expect THAT.

Twins. Two. Two sparklings. Growing quite happily and leeching off him.

He’d heard the sparkbeats and his own sparkrate jumped.

_“What is that, Knockout?!”_

_“That...that…my lord…you’re sparked.”_

_Megatron snarled and glared at the red medic. “Well, what are you waiting for? Terminate the parasites now!”_

_“Lord Megatron,” Knockout pleaded with the Decepticon leader. “I can’t.”_

_“Morals, eh? Well, you are not me. Terminate them immediately.”_

_“I…” Knockout trailed off and coughed into his servo. After three seconds of heavy and tense silence the Decepticon warlord growled. “What is wrong, Knockout?”_

_“You’re…you’re too far along, my Lord.”_

_“That still doesn’t answer my question, Knockout. What. Is. Wrong?”_

_“You’re too far along for a SAFE termination, Lord Megatron. Terminating an unborn sparkling at this stage will have severe repercussions on your frame. It - THEY have formed hardline connections with you. Severing them will send your systems into shock. Those that have had terminations at this stage tend to not leave the operating table alive.”_

Megatron had stared blankly at the Decepticon medic for a moment, then turned his gaze to stare upwards at the ceiling. Not an Earth minute later he roared in pain and displeasure and began ripping the poor red sports car’s medical bay apart, sending said red mech and his big blue mate running for cover.

His rampage was done, his energy exhausted.

Wonderful. He was stuck like this. It was either this, or chance death.

He’d courted and chanced death many times before, and had always come back. If his luck were to run out the next time he chanced deactivation it would be on a battlefield. Not on an operation table.

He was stuck with twins leeching off him…he didn’t even know who the sire was.

Megatron growled. Which of his minions was the one that took advantage of him without him even knowing, the one that sired sparklings on him?

He’d kill them.

He’d rip them to shreds for doing this to him.

“Lord Megatron?” came a hesitant voice from the open doorway. Megatron didn’t look up, only looking out of his peripherals and seeing that it was Dreadwing that had spoken. Behind the blue seeker he saw a silver seeker, a big blue van, and a red sports car. A moment later Soundwave joined the party.

“What is it, Dreadwing?”

The blue seeker shifted his stance from one pede to the other. The Decepticon warlord was too exhausted to stand and get right in the twin’s faceplates, demanding he spit out whatever it was he had to say.

“L-Lord Megatron,” Starscream put himself in front of the others and bowed to the silver warlord. “We have heard the, uh, rather unfortunate news about your impending parenthood. And, it is a tragedy that you cannot be rid of them. Nonetheless,” the silver seeker cleared his vocals, “know that we have stood beside you in your quest this long, and we have no intention to stop.”

This time Megatron did turn his helm to look at the gathered mechs. He gave a short derisive laugh and shakily got to his pedes. The Decepticon warlord made his way out of the destroyed medical bay and stopped, looking at Starscream and saying, “Don’t flatter yourself.” He ignored the offended seeker’s sputters and then continued walking off, towards his quarters, but not before he raised his tone and said, “Knockout, you recorded the spark frequencies of the sparklings. Give me the name of the sire so they will know my wrath.”

.-.-.

“Did you tell him how far along he was?”

“No, but now that the medical bay has been repaired and that I’ve had a closer look at the scans, I can put the sparklings as two-thirds of the way through the gestation period. Six Earth weeks out of nine.”

Knockout separated the combined spark frequencies into different ones, getting the unique spark signature of one twin and the unique one of the other. Embedded in each spark pulse was the familiar signature of the carrier, Megatron (the medic shuddered at the thought of the Decepticon warlord as a carrier). The medic began analyzing the other spark signature that belonged to the sire…

It couldn’t be…

Breakdown looked up at his mate as Knockout reeled back from his workstation, gasping and bracing himself against the just-repaired berth.

“What?”

“I…I…Breaky, analyze that for me and tell me I’m not crazy.”

.-.-.

Megatron only heard the first four words of Knockout’s report before he stormed into the main hallway of the _Nemesis_ and shouted “STARSCREAM!” at the top of his vocals.

His good-for-nothing second-in-command showed himself a few moments later, visibly trembling. Before the seeker could open his mouth the Decepticon warlord had yanked him from his stance and flung him into the wall.

“M-MASTER?!” Starscream sputtered loudly, giving the former gladiator his trademark confused look. But Megatron had no little bit of mercy for the silver seeker, grabbing the mech’s wing and throwing him against another wall. Starscream yelped in agony as his wing was torn and bled where his leader had grabbed him.

“How did you do it, you sick fragger?” Megatron hissed in a far more dangerous tone than he typically used on his minions. “Did you put a concoction of sorts into one of my energon cubes? Wait until I went to sleep before you took ADVANTAGE OF ME?”

“M-MASTER, I DON’T KNOW-AH!” Starscream cried out as Megatron slapped him across his faceplates, sending him crashing into the wall again.

“DO NOT THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME!” Megatron grabbed his second-in-command by his throat and pulled him up so their optics were at the same level. His optics burned with a hatred and loathing that not even the mention of Optimus Prime could elicit from him. “Knockout has analyzed the parent signatures embedded in the sparkling’s spark pulses. Do you care to know whose spark signature popped up beside my own?”

Starscream flailed, his pedes trying to touch the ground. His optics nearly bugged out as he gasped, “B-but Lord Megatron – ack – how c-can I be the s-sire?”

Megatron roared and was about to rip Starscream’s optics from their place until a familiar dark limb came and gently rested on his servo. Both mechs looked at Soundwave, commanding them to calm down without a single spoken word. Megatron gave a low growl from deep within his broad chassis and rumbled, “What is it, Soundwave?”

The darkest-hued mech of the three looked up and directly at the Decepticon leader. His faceplate flickered to life, and the Decepticon warlord saw that it was dated six weeks prior. From the looks of the video Soundwave was showing, it was the party that the Vehicons had thrown to commemorate the successful extraction of all the energon in their fiftieth mine. He’d showed up angry because of all the noise and ended up drinking quite a few high grade cubes himself. The next morning he’d woken up on the floor of his quarters, suffering from the very unpleasant consequences of overcharging.

“What does this-”

“Stop. Watch.”

Megatron blinked in confusion. Soundwave never spoke outloud.

The Decepticon kept watching, as Soundwave exited the party which had become a full out orgy, and meandered through the hallway in a sort of daze. The Decepticon spy had become quite overcharged as well, as was evidenced by the many times he swayed on his pedes and almost fell.

Then they saw it. Starscream almost had a smug look on his face and Megatron snarled at the video that showed them in a forgotten corner of the _Nemesis_ engaged in a fragging session. Megatron was on top of the seeker’s hips, legs spread on either side, rolling his hips and rumbling with pleasure as Starscream vented hotly at the sensation of his spike filling the taut valve of his leader.

 _“More, Starscream,”_ Megatron commanded on the video as Megatron threw Starscream to the floor and hissed, “You got me overcharged and took advantage of me, didn’t you?”

“Master! I didn’t-”

 _“As youuu – HIC – c-command, M-Megatron,”_ Starscream slurred on video, his expression dazed as he thrust his hips up. The seeker was drunker than the gladiator.

Soundwave continued playing the video. He had continued watching the Decepticon leader and second-in-command frag each other to overload. Megatron fell on top of the seeker and sighed in post-coital bliss, ignoring Starscream’s flailing and grunts of pain beneath him. The silver gladiator opened his optics, and caught sight of Soundwave.

Megatron choked as he saw himself lift off Starscream’s body, spike still in his valve, and tilt his aft up towards the spy master. And he fell silent as the overcharged Soundwave knelt behind him, opened his own interfacing panel, and a dark spike entered the Decepticon leader’s valve, stretching it further.

Soundwave bowed his helm in shame, but the recording kept playing. Megatron groaning and gasping in pleasure as his second and third-in-commands found a rhythm to thrust, the gladiator and the seeker crying out in overload and Soundwave only emitting a pleasured static burst as his transfluid joined that of Starscream’s, shooting into their leader’s valve.

The video stop and cut out. Megatron’s rage was gone, Starscream was sitting against a wall nursing his bleeding wing, and Soundwave only looking down in shame.

“Why, Soundwave?” Megatron nearly whispered. He put his servo under the mech’s helm and lifted it so he looked into the spy’s face-cover. “Why?”

“Lord Megatron!” came the familiar voice of the Decepticon medic. Knockout was running towards the trio. “Is…” he looked around and saw Starscream bleeding from one of his wings. “Is everything alright in here?”

Megatron removed his servo from Soundwave and let it hang listlessly at his side. “No. What is it, Knockout?”

“You cut off communication before I could finish. As I was saying, I found Starscream’s signature…but only on ONE of the twins you’re carrying. The other one has-”

“Has Soundwave’s spark signature.”

“Uh…yes. How did you guess?”

Megatron didn’t answer. He only turned on his pedes and headed to his quarters.

.-.-.

_Knock knock knock._

“Lord Megatron?”

It had been two solar cycles since the news swept like an energon fire through the ship. He could almost hear the troops laughing at him. Their leader, strong and intimidating, sparked up with twins from different sires. Megatron had barely moved from his berth, lying there on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling of his quarters. He turned his helm to the side and watched the door to his quarters. The knocking came again.

“Lord Megatron, is-is everything alright?”

Starscream, concerned for him? Had this been a bad dream? Or was he in some sort of alternative universe? That would certainly explain some things.

“What is it, Starscream?”

“I – _WE_ – are concerned for your well-being, master. Could you, uh, please grant us access to your quarters?”

_We?_

Megatron got to his pedes, swaying and shaking, and walked over to the doors, granting his second and third-in-commands access. Starscream’s wings were arched up high, as if he were agitated. Soundwave’s face was gazing at the floor, still ashamed at what he had done.

“Have,” Starscream gazed at the gladiator’s midsection, inspecting it critically, “did you get rid of the sparklings?”

“No.” Megatron walked back to his berth and lay down upon it, facing the wall with his back towards the other two mechs. “They are too far along into their gestation. Offlining them will most likely offline me as well.”

Starscream didn’t see the harm in that, but he kept his comments to himself and his expression neutral. “Ah, that is quite…tragic. Wouldn’t you say so, Soundwave?”

The slender mech gave the seeker a very blank stare.

“What is it that you both want?” Megatron would have snarled, but the sparklings growing and moving within his frame had sapped his little bit of strength. “You both would not be tolerating each other’s presence and have come to see me in my quarters if you did not want something.”

“Well…Lord Megatron, we know that raising a sparkling is a handful. Two is a nightmare. I thought, maybe, just maybe…”

“Maybe what?”

“When the sparklings are born, Soundwave and I will take in our respective sparklings. You will be free of having to take care of them, and you will have more time to devote to the Decepticon cause.”

The idea sounded wonderful and horrible at the same time. Wonderful because these two mechs that had sparked him up would be getting their punishment. Horrible because he did not need two Starscreams running around and…for some other reason he couldn’t quite put his digit on, he did not like it.

“I am in no mood for your tricks, both of you. Leave me in peace.”

Starscream sputtered in offense and left. Soundwave stayed behind, looking at the Decepticon warlord’s backplates.

“What is it, Soundwave?” Megatron asked with much less animosity than he had used with his second-in-command.

::All Soundwave’s sparklings except Laserbeak deactivated. Will take in daughter at any time. Consider.:: Then the spy left.

.-.-.

Megatron had half a processor to kill Starscream and Soundwave.

He had been shot at. Had limbs amputated. Nearly died in a space bridge explosion. During one particularly fierce gladiator bout he’d almost been severed in half at his waist.

This pain was far worse than everything else he’d endured.

He let out a loud, long keen as Knockout simply turned off his audio receptors and checked the progress. “You’re almost there, Lord Megatron. The first sparkling is about to enter the emergence channel.”

Megatron hissed. He’d stayed holed up in his quarters the past two Earth weeks, allowing only Soundwave, Starscream, and Knockout to enter his quarters. The medic had marveled at the fact that the sparklings hadn’t sustained very much damage due to being without additional nutrition for so long.

 _“They’re very small,”_ Knockout had said, smiling and tapping the gladiator’s abdominal plates. Megatron held back a growl as the medic continued _, “Then again, you should be glad. If they were up to the size they should be your abdominal plating would be so extended you couldn’t see your own pedes.”_

Another contraction hit and Megatron yelled out. Starscream yelped as his servo was crushed in a death grip. Soundwave merely stood at the Decepticon warlord’s other side and placed his servo on the warlord’s abdomen, sending out soft pulses to quell the painful spasms as much as he could.

“I am going to kill you both when I am done with this,” Megatron panted as the wave of agony subsided to a dull ache and one of the sparklings kicked his intakes. Starscream quivered, having learned long ago that one should not take the Decepticon warlord’s threats lightly, while Soundwave gave no indication that he’d heard.

The medic checked again and grinned. “You’re there, Lord Megatron. When the next one hits, get ready to push.”

Megatron roared as he pushed, feeling the sparkling’s helm push past the rim of his valve. He had only remembered having it stretched _once_ , eons ago, when he was overcharged but not enough to completely forget what was happening. The second time around was what led to this third time, which he and his agonized frame would remember until his deactivation day.

Knockout flinched and resisted the urge to snarl in disgust as the first sparkling slid out of Megatron’s body, covered in birth fluids. This one was very dark, and as he held the little one up Soundwave quickly reached over and took the infant from the medic. Red optics onlined and looked up at the spy.

“Femme,” Soundwave stated, looking down at the little one’s open spark chamber and noting the golden hue of the spark. Megatron didn’t react, only closing his optics and giving a ragged sigh.

The little femme didn’t cry. They had all been expecting a loud wail.

“Megatron. Name for femme?”

The Decepticon leader didn’t open his optics as he merely said, “Soundless.” A moment later he bolted up in the berth and screamed. Knockout didn’t hold back his groan of disgust, which went unheard by everyone else thanks to Megatron’s yell, and helped the last sparkling out.

If they didn’t know any better, they all would have sworn that Megatron had performed the feat of asexual reproduction.

A tiny version of the Decepticon warlord flailed and shrieked loudly in Knockout’s tiny servos. Bulky, pointed armor that would harden in the next few Earth months. Clenched servos unfurled and they all noted the sharp-tipped digits that looked exactly like their carrier’s.

“Is that-”

Knockout performed a quick scan. “Yes. This is the second and last one.”

Starscream took the wailing sparkling into his servos and coaxed the chassis plates open like he’d seen Soundwave do. Golden light filtered out.

“Another femme,” Starscream said. Megatron detected a small hint of disappointment in the seeker’s tone. Starscream’s disappointment was his joy. He looked at the sparklings in their sire’s servos, looked back and forth between them both. Silent, still, quiet Soundless. Soundwave was clearly enamored with her.

He had yet to give the wailing and wriggling newspark in Starscream’s arms a name. He reached up and took the sparkling from the seeker’s arms, watching as her cries softened and her red optics opened, meeting his.

He had wanted so much to despise these sparklings. He certainly couldn’t despise this one, that looked so much like him.

“Are you going to give her a name, Lord Megatron?” Starscream asked, leaning down and looking at his daughter’s red optics. She looked at him and narrowed her optics at him.

“Yes.” Megatron smiled and gently caressed the top of her helm. He beckoned Soundwave forward and took the other femme from his spy master, cradling both femmelings against his chassis and noting the huge differences between the both of them. Tiny and thin and quiet, bulky and big and loud.

“Soundless. Soundwave is your sire, and you emitted no sound when you emerged.” The Decepticon warlord patted the darker hued sparkling’s helm. Soundless gave the softest chirr and closed her optics, curling into her carrier’s sparkbeats. Megatron looked at the squirming and larger, yet younger, sparkling. “And you will be Starfall.”

He heard Knockout and Starscream hum in approval at the name. Soundwave, as usual, said nothing, but Megatron could swear he felt a bit of tension coming from the spy.

“Hmm, and what is the meaning behind _our_ ,” Starscream put the emphasis, “daughter’s designation?”

Megatron smirked. “I would have named her Starfail, for Starscream and for the many times that you have failed and disappointed me, but I will not be so cruel to my own progeny.”

Knockout laughed uproariously. Soundwave didn’t laugh, but it was obvious by the way his frame twitched that he was laughing internally. Starscream sputtered and pouted and left the medical bay, wings arched high up in the air as he muttered profanities.

Megatron’s internal communications link pinged.

::Inquiry: Have you made decision? Will you keep femmes?::

Megatron looked at Soundwave, then to the twin femmes nestled on his broad chassis, lulled to sleep by the strangely comforting lullaby that was his spark. Soundless yawned and reached out, her oddly formed servo securing itself on a pointed barb of his chassis. Starfall’s optic covers fluttered.

::I don’t believe I can let them go, Soundwave. Not just yet. I will keep them with me…but I will ensure that Soundless knows that she is your sparkling::

Soundwave nodded in understanding. He leaned down and caressed his daughter’s helm, placing his faceplate to her incredibly tiny cheekplate as if to give her a kiss before he walked out of the medical bay.

Soundless and Starfall cooed and curled in closer to their carrier’s spark. Megatron looked down at the twin femmes, a softened look in his eye. It wasn’t the all-consuming love and worship that almost every other carrier had for their child, but it he certainly did not hate these two anymore, at least.

Though he almost did, later that night, when Starfall threw her energon up on his faceplates.


End file.
